Joey Graceffa
Joseph (Joey) Graceffa, is a 28-year old American Teen Choice and Shorty Award nominated YouTuber. He has accompanied Stacy in many Minecraft series. Joey and Stacy are very good friends and frequently appeared in each others videos. Personal Life Joey was born on May 16th, 1991 in Boston, Massachusetts. At one point, he worked at Teen.com, where he met many of his current friends including Stacy. Collabs with Stacy Hungercraft Joey has appeared in multiple minecraft series with Stacy beginning in April 2013 with Hungercraft , originally Stacy created her channel to interact with Joey's fans but eventually she uploaded her own perspectives. The two eventually got annoyed by all the attention they were getting in the Hungercraft server, as many of their fans would follow them everywhere and give them stuff, and it was hard to know who was a fan and who wanted to kill them, so eventually the two started a new Hungercraft series titled 'Secret Hungercraft' where they both use different accounts. The Series saw a revival in November of 2015, with the first episode of Season 2 being uploaded along with the perspectives of both Joey and Stacy. Though the series has no specific upload timetable, it's traditionally been uploaded once every two days; the series has currently spawned over 60 episodes. The Crafting Dead Main Article: The Crafting Dead The Crafting Dead was a modded survival series which had Joey and Stacy fight for survival against zombie mobs. The series occassionally featured Strawberry 17 and Crafting Dead 3 featured iJustine. A running gag in the series was Stacy's failed pranks such as a dropping anvil or the red block prank, Stacy however eventually succeeded with the lava prank. The series as a whole comes to an end with Crafting Dead Season 3. Hexxit Main Article: Hexxit Hexxit was a modded series with Stacy and occasionally Shawn, naturally spawning areas included castles, booby traps and magical objects. The groups general goal was to collect trophy's earned from killing bosses, along with exploring the environment and destroying towers filled with mobs and a boss at the top. Attack of the B-Team Main Article: Attack of the B-Team Attack of the B-Team was a modded survival series where Stacy and Joey were joined by Shawn. The series included many mystical objects and any mob killed meant Joey, Stacy or Shawn would turn into that mob, Stacy continued with the pranking used the morphing ability as Joey wanted to tame an Ocelot. The series also included dragons and witchcraft making it more different from Hexxit. Sea Temple Quest Main Article: Sea Temple Quest The series was created to battle against the newly introduced Sea Guardians and sea temple spawn and obtain all the new blocks released with it. The series ended after Joey and Stacy collected the temples gold, and getting their very last block. Silent Sands Main Article: Silent Sands Silent Sands was a survival series where Joey and Stacy needed to find four artifacts in order to obtain the treasure. Other Games with Stacy: * Pumpkin Quest (with LDShadowLady) * Find the Button (with LDShadowLady) * Halloween Horror Map * Party Games * The Orphanage * Epic Trolling Jump Map Lava prank.jpg|Joey falling into Stacy's prank Pumpkin.jpg| Joey With Lizzie and Stacy Orphanage.jpg| Stacy and Joey play Orphanage Joey Graceffa/Gaming Joey has two channels, his main channel has him vlogging on a daily basis which currently has 6,000,000 subscrbers and his gaming channel has over 1,500,000 subscribers. Stoey 'Stoey' is a popular ship name for Joey and Stacy, usually when the two collab or meet in vlogs, Stoey is considered reunited. The name is also featured in several of their series with 'Casa de Stoey' being the name of their home in the Crafting Dead series. Quotes Trivia * Joey has appeared in the most series with Stacy out of any other Youtuber. * Joey named his car Satsuki after one of the main characters from his favorite animated Japanese movie "My Neighbor Totoro". * Joey loves Anime in general. * His fans are called "GrandChildren" and "Psychopaths", as well as occasionally being referred to as "Joey's Chickadee-anyas. * He has a dog named Wolf. Joey's dog **He also adopted a new dog, Storm. Joey's newest dog **He, again adopted a new dog, Lark * Joey is openly gay. Coming Out * His favorite color is green. However, he also likes shades of blue and turquoise. He has also formed an obsession with iridescent. * Tiffany, IHasCupquake, was the one who showed him crystals and he immediately became obssesed with collecting them.Crystal Shopping (2:20) * Joey has participated in Cube UHC season 5, where he died to fall damage in episode 6, placing him in 16th place while Stacy ranked 2nd at the hands of Tofuugaming. * Some fans of Escape the Night, Joey's YouTube Premium series, have included Stacy into their dream cast list. References Category:People Category:Cube UHC Participants